


Golden Sunset

by TheTeapotOfFandoms666



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Wings, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M, soulmate, wing!kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 08:47:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10553462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTeapotOfFandoms666/pseuds/TheTeapotOfFandoms666
Summary: a drabble about the reader seeing Gabes wing’s for the first time and finding out they are his soulmate too. Has a bunch of fluffy wing!kink ;3





	

**Author's Note:**

> this was a drabble request from my tumblr: Pardon me, I believe this is where request go, may I request a Fic with Gabriel with what I guess is called wing! Kink, it doesn’t have to be nsfw up to you, oh forgot, either reader or Sam would be cool with Gabriel but up to you, have a wonderful day :)ueendarkmuffin said

Your eyes widened as you watched Gabe snap his fingers and his wings appear. You had only seen angel wings once when you were close to death on a hunt, and hopped to never see them again till you hopefully hit an old age and lived a pretty full life. From saving people and hunting down the bad things. Your e/c eyes slowly scanned over his wings,slowly. You were taken back by the beauty and how soft they looked. His wing’s where slowly unfolding, showing the beautiful, sunset golden color that now was shining brightly from his wing’s. You could have sworn the sun itself had just shot down a beam into his wings, reflecting the light. The thing was it was nighttime and you were outside, behind a motel. 

“ Gabe, they are stunning. It’s literally like the sun itself is lighting them up.”

Gabe chuckled then slid a lollipop out of his mouth, smirking slightly as he let his three set of wings, explain fully. 

“ Y/N. How else do you think I got this color and brightness? Glitter and reflective paint? Ha! Nah cupcake. I stole a bit of the sun’s energy when old pop was making it.” 

You slowly moved closer to him. Gabes smile slowly started to fade as he saw your hand reach out towards his wings. He quickly stepped back a mere few seconds before you touched his wing’s. He sighed, looking down at the ground, his wings flapped slightly in defense. This made you flinch slightly and you gave Gabe a worried look and stepped back as well, thinking you in some way, hurt him. You knew something was ether very wrong or on his mind, he rarely put on his serious or thinking face. He glanced up, his sunlight through a whiskey glass colored eyes, locked with yours as he slouched slightly.

“ Y/N, I didn’t mean to scare you or nothin’, it’s just that as you know. Angel’s don’t normally show their wings to people, unless they are dying or..”

You tilted your head, watching as Gabe’s brows knitted together, trying to think of the right way to put this and not scare you off. 

“ Or if we choose to show them, but more likely and more rare. That angel or person in this case. Is are..”

He took a deep breath then straightened up, moving slightly closer to you.

“ Soulmate. Y/N, you are my soulmate. That is why you are able to see my wing’s now and I know you return the same feelings I do, other wise I wouldn’t have been able to show you all six of my wing’s. You would have just seen the two big ones. “

He slowly grabbed your hand and smiled like normal again, this time there was a bit of a smirk to his smile. You felt your heart lighten again as you saw the happy, silly, trickster, come back to himself again. He leaned in and whispered in a low, seductive tone.

“ Oh I know you want to touch it. I hear when most people get touched by an angel, they can see heaven. “

He smirked widely then couldn’t help but wink and let out a chuckle as he saw you blush and shake your head. You playfully whacked his arm, you two had been best friends for years now. You still could never get use to his flirting type of humor. That is when it hit you fully and you felt your knees buckle under you. You closed your eyes, trying to fight the dizziness as your body was headed towards the rough ground.

“ I-I’m YOUR WHAT NOW?”  
“ You heard me sweetheart, now-”

He grabbed you as you were falling, but instead of you catching onto his arms, you opened your eyes again to see your hands had roughly grabbed his wings. You gasped when you realized you were grabbing his wings, but when you went to pull away, you quickly got pulled into a rough kiss. Catching you off guard you couldn’t help but let out a slight squeal against the angels soft, sweet tasting lips. You felt the wings gently pulls under your hands and twitch slightly. You closed your eyes and kissed him back slowly and lovingly, you had dreamed many a night’s about this very moment, you felt your heart drum in your ears and your stomach turn into butterflies. Gabe slowly smiled happily against your lips then carefully, like dealing with glass, broke the kiss. You both looked into each other’s dazed and love filled eyes. Gabe then gently kissed your cheek then nuzzled your neck, inhaling your scent softly. After a few minutes of telling you about the soulmate thing, and how he always knew you were the one, along with you saying how you always felt a connection to him. He smiled happily and gently kissed the tip of your nose.

“I knew you were the one. Also, Please, Y/N. It has been..so long since I have felt someone touch my wing’s. Go ahead, touch them as much as you want. I want to feel that sort of sugar rush again. “

You nodded then slowly ran your fingers through his feathers. Then quickly slid your hand in between a layer of feathers, causing Gabe to grip your back lightly and close his eyes, groaning slightly. You then buried your face into one of his wings while running your hands through the other two, gently squeezing the soft, almost air feeling, feathers. Causing Gabe to gasp then moan out your name as he pressed you closer, using his free wings to curl around the both of you, shielding you from the rest of the world. 

“ Gabe, you smell..amazing. I never wanted to not smell this in my life. T-This is what home smells like.”

“ You smell like home too.”

You both couldn’t help but tear up then you stroked up and down his wings slowly, causing Gabe's body to shiver in pleasure and hold you tighter. Gabe then slowly pulled his free wing’s away and flapped them out a bit, fluffing them back up after being played with. He then wrapped the other wings around you, surrounding you in the warmth and smell of him. You laid your head on his chest as he placed a gentle kiss on top of your forehead. After about another hour spent of just you playing with Gabe’s wing’s,and earning many different groans from him and twitching of his wing’s. Gabe gently pulled away, took your hand in his and smiled happily at you.

“ Let’s go home, Y/N.”

You couldn’t help but give him a lovingly smile back. 

“ I thought I was already home.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! Thank you! Please tell me what you think of this fic or my others! cheers!


End file.
